


Warrior’s Descendant

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Secrets, artist! Youngjo, bad boy! Hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Youngjo is an art prodigy who secretly does graffiti and Hwanwoong is the leather jacket-wearing bad boy who secretly teaches dance to kids.When they learn about each other’s hidden hobbies, they make a promise to keep the other’s secret to maintain their reputations.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 63





	Warrior’s Descendant

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for trigger warnings!!
> 
> This was inspired by [ONEUS’s Warrior’s Descendant performance](https://youtu.be/NTtW4IlqlqA) and by this [RaWoong selca](https://twitter.com/official_oneus/status/1185917268191956992?s=21).
> 
> Special thanks to [Stacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr) for allowing me to bounce ideas off you! <33

Youngjo pulls his hood over his head as he approaches the library from the shadows. His backpack is stocked with the highest quality spray paints. He adjusts his mask that’ll hide his face and protect him from the fumes. 

It’s dark, and the only light outside the library is flickering, close to going out. The darkness provides the perfect cover for Youngjo though. He does a quick scan of the area to ensure no one is watching and no cameras are pointed at him. 

He puts his backpack down and pulls out an array of spray cans. He picks a can out, shakes it, and points the nozzle at the wall next to the door to the library. He sprays the outline of some letters, then picks up a different color to fill them in. Finally, he takes the red can and draws a large X. He finishes the mural by tagging it with “Ravn”, his street-artist name. 

The mural is the word “violence” in bold letters with a red X crossing it out. 

Youngjo packs his things up quickly, only pausing a moment to admire his work one last time, before he escapes into the shadows. It’ll be the talk of the school tomorrow; he’s sure of it. The students love his murals, they point out social issues the school doesn’t bother to address, such as bullying. The administrators are too busy trying to catch the elusive Ravn to even realize the messages behind the murals. Youngjo had to make it obvious this time.

* * *

“Hyung? Did you hear? Ravn struck again! This time the east wall of the library.” Seoho turns his phone to show a picture of the mural and an angry headline from the school’s newsletter complaining about the vandalism. 

Youngjo keeps a straight face and adjusts his beret, ”The word ‘violence’ crossed out? He must be trying to say something.” 

“Obviously! Ravn always seems to point out the deep-rooted social issues at this school. This school only cares about reputation, not its students. They don’t care if we’re stressed and depressed, as long as we keep them in the top ten best schools in the country.” Seoho rolls his eyes. 

“I’m surprised they haven’t caught him.” Geonhak puts a lunch tray down on the table and joins Youngjo and Seoho. “He puts these murals in such _public_ places—he’s bound to get caught one day.” Geonhak subtly shoots a glare at Youngjo. 

“I think he just wants to be heard,” Seoho says, “otherwise he wouldn’t be lashing out so publicly.”

“Seoho’s right. He’s probably tried smaller-scale protests, but to no avail. He felt like he had to resort to public displays.” 

Seoho finishes his bottle of water and tosses it into the nearby recycling bin effortlessly, “Well, I have practice to get to. See you later!” 

“Bye!” The pair respond. 

Geonhak turns to Youngjo, “You still haven’t told Seoho-hyung?” 

“You know how he is; he wouldn’t be able to keep the secret.” 

“I’m worried. You’re definitely going to get caught. The library? Really, hyung?” 

“The light has been out for weeks, it was the perfect opportunity to strike. And it’ll be hard to miss.” 

“They’ll just have the detention kids clean it up, you know.”

“That’s an odd way to punish them. Isn’t having to sit in a classroom for an hour being monitored by a grumpy old guy who just wants to go home mean enough?” 

Geonhak shrugs, “It _was._ Until Yeo Hwanwoong showed up.” 

Yeo Hwanwoong. The notorious bad boy. He rides a motorcycle and exclusively wears leather jackets—even in the summer. He may be short, but he’s very intimidating with his slicked back hair and various chains. 

“What’s his deal anyway? He just waltzed onto campus one day like he owned the place.” 

“His parents probably sent him to boarding school here for being such a troublemaker.” 

“It’s such an odd group he hangs out with, too. Like, Lee Keonhee? The choir captain? And Son Dongju? I don’t know much about that kid, but every time I see him, he looks like he’s about ready to bite my arm off when I’m not looking.” 

“Not like we’re any better. Look at you, the top art student, yet vandalizing your very own campus, hanging out with the football captain and a failing student.” 

Youngjo places a hand on Geonhak’s shoulder, “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I know your parents shipped you here for being gay, but you don’t have to let that get you down. You’ve been studying really hard lately to improve your grades.” 

Geonhak sighs, “I just don’t want to disappoint them even more.” 

Youngjo cups his cheeks, “Look at me. You’re not a disappointment. It wasn’t your choice to be gay, and if your parents want to be assholes about it, well they can take a stick and shove it right up their prissy little asses.” 

Geonhak snorts, “Watch your language, hyung. But thanks for looking out for me.” 

“No problem, you know how much I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Geonhak reluctantly replies. 

“Alright you two lovebirds, it’s time to leave.” 

The pair look up to meet the eyes of Hwanwoong. He’s wearing a loose-fitting red colorblock button-down today, completely the opposite of Youngjo’s slim-fitting blue pinstripe one. Even Youngjo’s denim jacket contrasts Hwanwoong’s leather one. Although he doesn’t have on nearly as many earrings as Youngjo. Behind Hwanwoong is Keonhee and Dongju. 

Youngjo meets his sharp gaze, “Why should we?”

“This is my table, so move. _Now.”_

“We were here first. There are plenty of other tables for you to sit at.” 

“Yeah, but this one’s got the best view.” 

Youngjo glances out the window. The cafeteria is elevated, it looks over the gym and field. Currently, the cheerleaders are having practice while the football team does some warm-up laps around the track. He spots Seoho leading the pack. “Yeah a view of the cheerleaders. You probably just want to watch them do flips in those short skirts, _pervert.”_

Hwanwoong seems momentarily offended by the statement but quickly regains his composure, “Doesn’t matter, just move already.” 

“Let’s just go, hyung. It’s not worth it.” Geonhak elbows Youngjo’s side to get him to stand up. They leave, but Youngjo makes sure to bump Hwanwoong’s shoulder as he passes him.

Hwanwoong sets his food down and Keonhee and Dongju join him. He unscrews the cap to his bottle of juice and takes a sip. 

He notices Keonhee pouting at him. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

“You shouldn’t have been so hard on them.” 

“He’s just cranky.” Dongju doesn’t look up from his phone, “Probably didn’t get his beauty rest.” 

“Shut up! Ok, maybe I am a _bit_ tired.” 

“Were you hooking up with someone?” Keonhee asks. 

“Ew no. I had to fill in for Changmin, he was sick.” 

“Oh yeah, your dance cla—” Hwanwoong shoves a hand over Keonhee’s mouth before he can finish the sentence. 

“Be quiet! No one needs to know about _those,_ it’ll ruin my reputation.” 

Dongju finally looks up from his phone, “I don’t get why you’re so adamant about keeping this ‘reputation’ of yours. It’s not like anyone cares.” 

Hwanwoong avoids eye contact, “I don’t want to talk about it…”

“Well that view thing was a lie. We know you don’t care about the cheerleaders. You’re just checking if Changmin is at practice today.” 

“He isn’t answering my texts. He’s supposed to help Haeun choreograph something today.”

“He’s probably still passed out with the flu and hasn’t checked his phone,” Dongju suggests. 

Keonhee glances at the field, “Yeah, I don’t see him. I think you’ll have to fill in today.” 

“Whatever,” Hwanwoong responds nonchalantly. 

“Wow so _cool.”_ Dongju says in a sarcastic tone. “Guess you can’t go to detention today.” 

* * *

Youngjo packs his backpack again. He has his neon spray paints this time. He was hoping his anti-violence mural would’ve lasted longer, but it seems Ravn has really been pissing off the faculty lately. They ended up cleaning the mural up by the end of the school day. Sucks for them, Youngjo already has another one planned. 

Youngjo pulls his hood over his head and makes his way to the chosen location for his next mural. There’s a building by the entrance of the school that you pass by when entering campus. It’s currently just a storage room, but it’s the prime spot for a mural everyone will have to see. Even the faculty who try to ignore Ravn’s message. 

Youngjo runs up to the side of the building. He preps his first can of spray paint and aims the nozzle at the wall. 

All of a sudden, the door to the building bursts open. But isn’t it supposed to just be an empty storage building? Youngjo ducks behind a bush hoping whoever is there doesn’t spot him. He watches a young girl exit the building followed by a man. The girl turns around, but the man’s back is to Youngjo, so he can’t tell who it is. 

“Thank you, oppa!” The girl says with a huge smile. 

“You’re welcome, Haeun-ah. I’m sorry Changmin-oppa couldn’t be here again. He has the flu.” Wait…is that _Hwanwoong’s_ voice?

“That’s ok! Tell him that I hope he feels better soon.” 

“I will.”

“Can I bring some friends next time?” The girl flashes puppy eyes. 

“Hmm…”

“Please, Hwanwoong-oppa! I promise we’ll behave and follow all of your instructions!” So it _is_ Hwanwoong. 

“Ok, fine. But only because I love teaching you kids dance.” 

“Yay!” 

Hwanwoong chuckles, “Have a good night, Haeun-ah.”

“You too!” The girl skips off happily, gets into a car waiting for her at the front of the school, and leaves. 

Hwanwoong turns around with a smile. He whispers something to himself about how cute Haeun is as he takes out a key to lock the building with. 

Youngjo jumps out from the bush and points an accusing finger at Hwanwoong, “Ah-ha!” 

Hwanwoong drops the key in shock and turns to face Youngjo. “W-What?!” 

Youngjo takes a step closer with a huge smirk on his face. “I can’t _believe_ what I’m seeing. The eternal bad boy, _the_ Yeo Hwanwoong, teaches a dance class. Isn’t that too nice a thing to do for someone with such a mean reputation?” 

Hwanwoong glares, “That’s none of your business!” 

“Tsk tsk. What if the school found out? It’d shatter such a carefully built up persona.” 

Hwanwoong’s face morphs into a smug expression, “And? Who’s going to tell them? Ravn? Or should I say…Kim Youngjo!” 

Shit! Youngjo’s hood must've fallen off in his panic to hide. He narrows his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh, but wouldn’t it be a _shame_ if the administrators found out? That their top art student—I hear he’s already sold over fifty pieces to collectors—is actually the vandalist they've been trying to catch for ages.” 

Youngjo bites his lip, “Fine, you caught me. But now I know a secret about you too. You tell the faculty, I tell the student body.” 

Hwanwoong takes a step into Youngjo’s personal space, “Then I guess we’ll just have to call it a truce, huh? I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

“Fine. An eye for an eye.” Youngjo reaches his hand out and Hwanwoong shakes it. 

“Then it’s a deal.” Hwanwoong finally locks up the building. “Well, I must get going now. You probably have a mural to finish, right? I’ll let you get to it then.” 

Hwanwoong starts to swing the key on his finger. It’s attached to a keychain with his motorcycle keys. Hwanwoong walks away to the parking lot and hops on his motorcycle. He slings on a leather jacket that’s resting on the seat waiting for him. Just before his eyes disappear behind the tinted goggles of the helmet, he shoots Youngjo a wink. The engine roars and then he’s speeding off, leaving Youngjo alone with his spray cans. 

* * *

It’s been about a week since Youngjo and Hwanwoong made their secret pact. Hwanwoong is still up to his usual antics, pushing people in the halls and making scenes in class. And Ravn still hasn’t been caught, even with his new mural up on the storage building. But when they pass each other on-campus, they can’t help but side-glance at the other. 

Youngjo’s friends are quick to notice the tension between them. “You’ve been acting weird around Hwanwoong, did something happen between you two?” Seoho asks during the lunch period. 

“Yeah it’s always so tense between you two. Like for a split-second, you both stop any conversation you’re in just to glare at each other.” Geonhak chimes in. 

Seoho gasps, “Is it _sexual_ tension?! I didn’t know you had a thing for bad boys!” 

Youngjo flushes, “T-That’s not it!” 

“You stuttered. It’s definitely that.” 

_“Ooh,_ hyung’s got a crush!” 

Youngjo has to grit his teeth and bear the teasing. There’s no way he’s breaking the pact with Hwanwoong over this. “Maybe but—”

A voice over the loudspeaker interrupts him, “Kim Youngjo, please report to the headmistress’s office immediately. Again, Kim Youngjo, please report to the headmistress’s office immediately.” 

“Guess that’s for me,” Youngjo says. 

“It’s probably just another snooty rich guy wanting to buy your paintings again.” 

“Probably. I’ll be right back.” 

“Scam him good!” Seoho yells at Youngjo’s retreating back. Youngjo has to stifle a laugh. 

* * *

The headmistress sits in her chair. She taps her nails impatiently on her desk as she glares at the paper in front of her. She does _not_ look happy. And there’s no potential buyers in her office either. It makes Youngjo nervous about why he’s there. 

“Kim Youngjo.”

“Yes, Headmistress?” 

“I’m very disappointed in you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

She pushes the paper towards Youngjo. It’s an image seemingly retrieved from a security camera. It shows him clearly standing next to the storage building with a paint can. “Someone spotted suspicious activity on the security cameras outside the storage building and filed a report. We have reason to believe the perpetrator is you.” She points to the face in the picture that is undeniably Youngjo’s. “Care to explain why you’re next to the exact spot Ravn vandalized?” 

He knows he won’t get away with lying, “Fine, it was me. But it was for a good cause! I’m trying to spread awareness.” 

“Whether it’s for ‘awareness’ or not, it’s still vandalism and therefore _illegal._ You’re lucky I haven’t reported you to the police.” 

“Well? What are you going to do then?” 

The headmistress adjusts her glasses, “A week of detention. And you have to clean up that awful thing you left on the wall.” 

Youngjo’s shocked. “T-That’s it?”

She raises her eyebrow, “I can make it a month.” 

“But aren’t you letting me off a bit too easy? I mean you did say what I did was _illegal.”_

“If I’m being honest here, we can’t have our star pupil going to jail. It would kill our reputation and subsequently our investors’ interest. After all, your artwork is bringing in a lot of funds for the school and I’d like to make some renovations to my office soon.” 

Typical. This school only cares about reputation. “Ok.” 

“I expect you to attend detention today and for the rest of the week, got it? If you don’t or if you decide to leave any more murals, I will have no choice but to report you to the police and expel you.” 

Like she’d even dare. “I understand, miss.” 

“Good. Then you’re dismissed.”   
  


* * *

Now Youngjo’s pissed. For one, he has to waste his precious free time, of which he could be spending brainstorming new murals, in detention. But he’s mostly pissed at Hwanwoong for ratting him out. He should’ve known a delinquent like him could never keep a promise. 

Youngjo enters the classroom and slumps into a chair in the back. He’ll just have to work on some other work since he has an hour to kill. The other attendees look surprised to see Youngjo there. They never expected an example student like him would end up in detention. 

The last to enter is Hwanwoong. Always late for class and apparently for detention as well. Hwanwoong makes his way to the back of the room. He does a double take when he spots Youngjo and even chooses the desk next to him. 

Hwanwoong leans in and lowers his voice to a whisper, “What are you doing here?” 

“What do you mean ‘what are you doing here’? I’m here for the murals. You ratted me out, you son of a bitch!” 

“What?! I didn’t rat you out. We had an agreement.”

“Well the agreement means shit now, I hope you’re happy. Just so you know, I’m telling everyone about your secret dance lessons as soon as I’m out of here.” 

“But I didn’t—”

“Yeo Hwanwoong! Be quiet or I’ll extend your detention sentence!” The professor snaps at him. 

“Sorry, sir.” Hwanwoong replies sheepishly. Youngjo rolls his eyes; Hwanwoong will find his way back to detention tomorrow anyway, he always does. 

“As I was saying,” the professor continues, “I unfortunately won’t be able to oversee detention today. There’s been a family emergency and I must leave on a very short notice. I expect you all to stay here, though, and finish your detention period. Campus security will alert me if they spot any of you out before detention is over.” 

The professor then leaves and shuts the door behind him. Naturally, the students cheer and get up to skip the period. 

Hwanwoong stands, but Youngjo quickly grabs his wrist. “Not you, we still need to talk.” 

The room is soon empty save for the two. Hwanwoong sits down again. His scowl equally matches the pissed-off aura Youngjo is emitting. “What is there to talk about? You’re going to tell everyone about my secret cause you’re an asshole. Can’t believe I even trusted you, I should’ve ratted you out when I had the chance. Do you know how hard it was to build up this reputation?” 

“Oh you want to talk about _reputation?_ The headmistress is pissed at me, her _star pupil_ for secretly being a troublemaker. She almost expelled me!” 

_“At least you’ve always been cared about!”_

Youngjo freezes. Hwanwoong looks like he’s biting back tears. Youngjo seemed to have hit a sensitive spot. He immediately feels guilty. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m just worried, you know? This school may treat their students like shit, but they have the resources for me to express my love of art. I don’t want to lose that by getting expelled.” Hwanwoong’s face doesn’t change, “Hwanwoong…?”

“I was bullied.” 

“What?” 

Hwanwoong puts his head in his hands, “People called me weak. I was just a scrawny little kid wearing glasses, an easy target. They tore up my notebooks and pushed me to the floor. They even started picking on my friends. I went to the headmistress to report them, but she just laughed at me. She wouldn’t do anything about the bullies cause their families had invested money in the school. Then I realized no one would help me. So I took matters into my own hands. I thought that maybe if I toughened up my image, they’d be too scared to even think about bullying me. So I started fighting back. I picked on them and their friends. I started fights and insulted them. I was labeled as a delinquent and punished accordingly. But it worked, I guess; they haven’t messed with me since.” 

“Violence cannot be justified by violence.” 

“I know!” Hwanwoong shouts and bangs his fist on the desk. He drops his head again. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, it’s not like you even care—”

“No, I do care. I had a friend who was bullied for being bi. People told him to ‘make up his damn mind already’. They hurt him—and not just physically. I-It…it drove him to commit suicide.” Youngjo takes a deep breath. “That’s why I became Ravn. I wanted to raise awareness against bullying and violence. So that the faculty will finally care and do something about it.” 

“Is that why you’re so protective of Geonhak?” 

Youngjo sighs, “Yeah. His parents don’t approve of his sexuality. It’s really been getting him down, but I’ll do everything I can to prove to him that it doesn’t matter. I can’t lose him too…”

“I’m so sorry about what happened.” 

Youngjo wipes away a tear he hadn’t realized had fallen, “It’s in the past and I’ve come to terms with it. But I won’t give up on spreading my message.” Youngjo turns to Hwanwoong, “What about you? If you tried so hard to build up this image, why ruin it by teaching dance?” 

“I’ve always loved dance. It was one of the things I was bullied for since it’s so ‘girly’. I tried to stop, but I was always pulled back to it. It’s a part of who I am and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop dancing. Teaching classes allows me to keep dancing, and I guess I collect some good karma too. I volunteer to teach the kids along with a friend of mine.” 

“It seems to make you really happy.” 

Hwanwoong smiles softly, “It really does.” 

“So why keep up this image? If you’re so passionate about dance, who cares what others think? Own it.” 

“It’s not that easy—”

“No, it’s not. But the right thing never is.” 

Hwanwoong lets out a sigh, “I guess you’re right. I’m only making it worse by contributing to the bullying. The kids love me for who I am, so what the hell, so can I!” 

“That’s the spirit!” 

“Thanks. I truly mean it.” 

“No problem. And I guess I can forgive you for ratting me out; I wasn’t expelled after all.” 

“But I didn’t—” Hwanwoong’s eyes widen comically, “Changmin!” 

“Who?”

“Changmin! He’s the one who teaches classes with me. But he’s _also_ the one who checks the security footage for the building at the end of the week. He must have reported you!” 

“You really think so?”

“I know so. He’s the only one with access since he rents the building.” Hwanwoong rubs his neck embarrassed, “I’m really sorry about that. I should’ve told him to ignore what was on the tapes.” 

“It’s fine. I only got detention for the week.” 

“Guess you’ll be stuck with me, huh?” 

“I hope not. It’s time for you to clean up your reputation. I better not see you in detention this week!”

He smirks, “I make no promises.”

* * *

Youngjo doesn’t in fact see Hwanwoong in detention for the rest of the week. He does hear that he’s trying to work out an agreement with the headmistress though. And as soon as he’s out, Youngjo joins Hwanwoong in his weekly meetings with her. There may be some blackmail involved, seeing as Youngjo‘s art is bringing in so much money for the school, but it’s all for a good cause. 

They’re fighting to start an anti-bullying campaign on-campus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos, comments, etc. are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clevercookie101?s=21).


End file.
